The typical lapel pin includes a display portion having a post portion extending perpendicularly from a flat rear surface thereof. The typical lapel pin further includes a clasp portion which receives and releasably retains the post portion. In use, the post portion is passed through a lapel and the clasp portion is then secured to the post portion to mount the lapel pin to the lapel.
Lapel pins are often used by persons to express an affiliation with or support for a particular cause. Lapel pins are often shipped individually to such persons. Shipping individual lapel pins presents a number of problems. For example, the post portion of the lapel pin easily penetrates through packaging materials. As a consequence, persons handling the packaging in which the lapel pin is sent are subjected to a puncture wound from the exposed post portion of the lapel pin.